Re Powered
by Serene Crystal
Summary: Rogue was enjoying the life without powers, until her mutation comes back, with new students at the instiute and a certain cajun making the scene, will she just break it off with Bobby and stay single or does fate show her someone older than her?
1. Once again

Re-Powered

Disclaimer: I do NOT own x-Men nor any franchise to go along with it! This is not a Rogue Iceman story, although another mutant of everyone's favourite is coming into play. Hopefully you all like it

* * *

Chapter 1

Weeks on weeks passed, the mansion wasn't the same after everyone...well Jean, Scott, and Xavier were gone. It felt awkwardly strange and to make things worse, one girl no longer had her powers. Marie Rogue. The after weeks months passed.

She watched out the window at the others, usually now days she would join them in the pool, she found it wonderful not having to on those dreadful gloves, touching and being touched was a blessing. Now she didn't have to worry about killing someone with her absorbing powers. Which this also took things between her and Bobby to a physical relationship..not sex she wasn't dumb.

She went back to reading the book she was assigned by her teachers. Life had become easier for all of them now. Humans and Mutants tried getting along with what they could, but not everyone liked the idea. Storm however was finding it a lot easier to cope with newcomers reassuring their parents there was no longer any violence. Although the abilities was put to good use and used daily.

Rogue's appearance had also changed considerably; the once dark brown hair with white streaks...was now a lighter brown almost red color with only two white streaks one on either side. She had gotten taller and leaner. Her eyes still an intense green color. She took more into what she wore as well. No longer long sleeves..no all those clothes were put in the top shelf of her closet in a box now the hangers held short sleeve shirts and skirts along with capris. Life was joyful.

But one thing had simmered on her mind since returning from having the injection. When Storm and Bobby saw her, Storm hadn't known what happened until she called her in the office alone without Bobby.

_Storm sat down in the chair behind the desk rubbing her forehead. She didn't look up at the teenager not yet. "Rogue, I know there is something different with you...what did you do?"_

_Rogue bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers through her hair..she didn't know where to begin...to tell her how afraid she was of her powers and the injection or just tell her she had control of it finally and leave it at that..after all there was no pyschics here to tell Storm otherwise. But no..the truth would become clear in days anyhow._

_"Palease don't get mad at meh, but well the injection was lookin so promisin and ah just couldn't put Bobby through not bein able tah kiss meh! So ah had the power suppressor injected into meh." She sat down ready to be ridiculed. _

_Storm removed her hand and looked at her..eyes widened and full of horror. "Rogue...why on earth? Hank was working with Xavier to come up with a solution that way..."She trailed off seeing the hurt expression on Rogue's face and she started again, "I guess it doesn't really matter now..I'm not going to put you out of the mansion, You still have to train with the physical combat classes but thats all I'm putting you through unless you want to help some younger students who are coming." She finished putting on the best smile she could._

Rogue walked out and about the halls looking around the open doors, newcomers meeting their roomates..she noticed Kitty was settling back in..seemed to be rooming with a newbie..she looked at the girl; short blond hair, tan skin, chirpy face and wearing torn jeans and a red tee shirt that said "I'm with Stupid". Rogue smiled watching Kitty walk away from the fuss of the new girl.

"Like I so rather room with you. Like at least you don't fuss over who gets which closet or bed. She is totally going to be a control freak!" Kitty muttered.

"Whats her name?" Rogue asked amused by her friend's behavior toward the blond.

"Tabitha but her 'elected' mutant name is Boom Boom. If you ask her why, she'll blow something you treasure away!" Kitty said walking off. Rogue walked in the room smelling the smoke of the remnants of a picture frame that used to set on the dresser.

"Hey..Boom Boom right?"

The blond turned toward her, "Thats right," and she walked off leaving Rogue alone. Everyone seemed to have an attitude here at the mansion. Great what a happy bunch of people!

She headed toward Jean's old room, it was sad looking in there and knowing Jean wouldn't usually be sitting on her bed organizining photos with her powers and studying for her finals in hopes of becoming a doctor. She remembered one night Jean showed her a photo of her and Scott when they were teenagers when they first arrived in the mansion. She only hoped she didn't go out that way like her and Scott did. She wanted to keep her life and everything she treasured about it with her.

She walked on hearing a growling down the hall...well it wasn't like its not expected after he did live here too. She looked through the door to see Logan trying to fix...something strange. She bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh.

"Damn nails...how about..."He turned upon hearing the faintest sound behind him, "Hey there stripes, shouldn't you be heading downstairs to hear Storm give the newcomer lecture?" He took the cigar out of his mouth wiping away the sweat dripping off his forehead.

"Yeah thats where ah was headed then ah yah in here beatin and clangin thangs togetha."She watched him get up and walk out with her. He was one of the few that knew what she had done with her powers..the only protection she had against other mutants who didn't know what would happen to them if they touched her, but he was cool with her decision, it only meant he had to become more of her surrogate father.

**Downstairs in the hangar;**

Storm was waiting for everyone to gather in the hangar..the only place big enough to fit a hundred and twenty students._(note to everyone...i'm not naming everyone of them...they'll randomly appear maybe once or twice...thats it!)_ She waited for Hank to join her on the little stage she had built, also waited for Logan and Rogue, knowing good and well thats where Rogue was if anywhere.

They walked in and went separete ways Rogue toward the audience and Logan toward the stage. Storm gave him an eerie look but continued to smile at everyone in the audience. "Welcome everyone to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. I'm sure many of you heard the rumor, this school would be shutting down due to Charles Xavier's death but in no way as long as there is someone willing to run this school, will it ever shut its doors." _mild applause broke out then silenced again_, " I am the headlady of the mansion,Orroro Munroe..and these are my collegues Logan also known as Wolverine and professor McCoy also known as Hank, Kurt Onasi otherwise Nightcrawler. New teachers are being interviewed as well. Do not think I have forgotten house rules let me give you the lay down." _A few complaining groans from the male population_,"NO DRINKING or staying out past eleven unless your a prefect. The older students are responisble for helping younger ones in the house with their time here. Over all your here to learn to use your powers respectively and responsibly, do not abuse your privelages of the danger room and if you are using the danger room please make sure you have an adult with you some serious injuries could occur if your not careful. Otherwise have fun and now you can leave!"

Bobby walked over to Rogue, "Hey there beautiful!"he whispered in her ear. Kitty looked back to see if Rogue was going to join the group of girls for girl time but seeing as how Bobby had his arms around her, she believed Rogue had other things on her mind.

Rogue turned around pressing her lips to his and both of them walking outside toward the mansion. "I believe I want to see the full extent of this mutant supressor." He stated smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, as they continued in the house up the staircase.

Rogue closed the door behind her and turning around to kiss Bobby again...they were liplocked for minutes...and minutes.

Rogue felt something in her stomach, it was an unpleasant feeling..but so familiar, she couldn't place it especially after three long happy lived months, she wasn't about to stop her current activities trying to push whatever it was aside.

Bobby felt himself strangley getting weaker and weaker, he opened his eyes and looked at Rogue, her skin was shimmering, like it did when she was..his eyes flashed but he fell pushing her away.

"OH Mah GOD!"She screamed realizing what happened. He was laying there almost dead..probably dead! She ran over to the mirror in his room praying it wasn't happening again, hoping her mutation wasn't coming back on her.

"ROGUE, BOBOY!" Logan ran in and saw Bobby laying there shaking uncontrolably and saw Rogue sitting in the floor crying and sobbing. "Hank get in here and bring your first aid kit!" He walked over to Rogue not knowing what to say and he was about to touch her...

"DON'T TOCUH MEH!!" She screamed frightfully snuggling even more in the corner of the room, "Its mah powers, theh back!" She got up without touching him and ran passed Hank as well to her own room and closed the door jumping on her bed and covering her body with a sheet, she neglected to realize the pair of dark eyes on her.

"Wow someones having touchy moments!" The girl sat down on her own bed across from rogue looking at her, "My name is Jubilee...I'm guessing your the Rogue." She examined the scared girl laying under the sheets.

"Could yah palease go to mah closet and get out mah box on top of the shelf?" Rogue asked quietly still shocked. Jubilee did as she was asked and pulled out exatly what Rogue asked her to. Black tank top with a green jacket and black gloves and black stockings to go under her mini skirt she was wearing.

* * *

Deep down she should have known it wouldn't have lasted for long, she should have known her powers would resurface and she would hurt someone...but never did she expect to hurt the one person she cared for ever so much. It hurt her as well, she didn't leave the room any that night for fear of the rumors that might fly around about her powers resurfacing. She just wanted this nightmare to end. She had heard the calling of Hank outside the door and his pleadings wanting her to let him examine her blood and DNA but she would have none of it.

It was clear that her powers weren't ever leaving her. She was deadliest mutant in the mansion if you touched her. The untouchable one...was back.

"Back off! BACK I SAY!" Kitty and Jubilee were outside the room trying to get inside fighting off several students who wanted to see Rogue. "IF YOU DON'T GET BACK I'LL FEED YOU FIREWORKS THROUGH YOUR NOSE!" Jubilee threatened some young boys who ran away.

Rogue smiled weakly watching them come in with a plate of food. "Fireworks?"

"My special powers...or ability. Sometimes when I touch things..they go boom! Into fireworks exploding everywhere, but now I got the hang of it and I can keep it from happening." she flopped down on her bed.

"How's Bobby?" Rogue asked picking up the fork.

"Well like...he's alright, not like in a coma if thats what you mean, not mad at you, he believes you and him...trying to 'do it' triggered your powers, Logan believes so too and has forbidden him to like get around you again. Man, I wish I had my father here in the mansion!" Kitty laughed sitting in a seat around the window.

"So ah'm single again. Great, once again ah almost kill mah boyfriend and have the label 'freak' attached to mah forehead." Rogue stated pushing the food away.

"Hey maybe tomorrow like Storm might let us ya know! Go out, I mean me and you are eighteen and Jubilee is nineteen and Boom Boom...we can have a girl's night out!"

Rogue smiled and nodded that sounded the best thing as for now.

* * *

Storm sat in the infirmory looking at Bobby and waiting for Hank to come out. Logan walked up beside her cigar in hands.

"I don't understand how something as powerful as that supposed antidote could just wear off. They said it was permanent!" she fussed looking at the brutish man beside her.

"What do you want me to do about it? Slash their heads and shave their arm pits?" his sarcastic comments were sharp on the knot.

"Look into it please? Ask questions after all, Warren's father was the creator. You and him might be able to find some answers but DO NOT let Rogue know."She rolled her eyes then glared at him daring him to defy her.

"Hey look I get the picture weather witch, but don't try to be intimidating about it, it doesn't suit you." He walked off toward the upper levels. Women!

TBC


	2. Back in the Habit

Re Powered

Disclaimer: i do not own X-men...thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2

Rogue stood cornered between the huge machine and a solid brick wall, no way out. She looked around for possible help but everyone else was fighting their own fights, she looked back at the huge machine with the look of horror written out on her face. "Ahrigh' sugah, lets dance!" she smirked running and jumping upon the shoulder of the heavy metal monster. It didn't take it long before it realized she was moving on it instead of the ground. It furiously tried removing the mutant from its shoulder but no such luck came to its aid. She swiftly moved across the shoulder and behind its head before it could swipe her with its claws.

Everyone else had their own problems to deal with as of the moment. Kitty and Roberto were also in a pickle similiar to hers, only Roberto had melted its feet down while Kitty used her powers to go inside the machine and unplug it. Roberto started dodging the deadly arms as they swung narrowly missing his back.

Boom Boom and Warren were running from the smoking debri flying everywhere, trying to get over to some more mutants to help.

From atop in the control room Storm watched everyone's actions somewhat liking the ability of the newbies and somewhat dissapointed in them, hoping they would be more accomplishing then this. But no doubt in her mind they were the next generation of fighters and she would have to deal with it.

Rogue kicked the back of the metal head denting it in, she dug through her mind to find the right pysch to help her out in that moment. It was part of her mutation, the mutants she absorbed she was allowed to use their powers, which was pretty neat if you could deal with their voice in your head while you used it. She finally decided on Magneto's ability which would come in handy right about now. She focused her mind on taking the metal covering off its neck, she put her hand out to the metal slightly ever touching it watching it cringe as it peeled off like dead skin.

_How dare you use my powers!_Magneto's voice chimed in her head as he started mentally thrashing about._This is injustice and you call yourself a mutant!?_

"Hush up metal head!"Rogue muttered to herself.

Kitty and Roberto flung themselves out of the way of danger just in time as they saw Rogue standing atop the machine using her powers or well someone's powers to help her out. "Like should we go help her?" she asked dusting herself off and kept running.

Roberto nodded and they joined Rogue.

Wolverine stood admist it all watching, not really helping them what so ever. He didn't believe in going soft, each session of the danger room he chose and let them fight it out. Sure he'd come in just to make sure everything was smooth but he never helped unless someone was seriously injured.

"Ahmost there.."Rogue stated looking for the central control switch in the machine. She looked to her side just to see Kitty standing there beside her. "Kit get outta here! Yah could get hurt!" she turned back reaching for the switch. Kitty rolled her eyes and helped, they both pulled the lever down watching as it switched off the machine.

"Like piece of cake!"Kitty smiled as the room dissovled back into a regular metal room. rogue flopped her ass down on the floor resting wiping the sweat from her forehead. Sometimes she didn't understand how Kitty stayed so cheerful.

* * *

Rogue was changed already out of the locker rooms walking toward the medical facility where Hank was with Bobby. She pulled on her gloves for extra reasurrance having a grim look on her face. She wondered about what Bobby would say if he was awake, no doubt tell her not to blame it on herself but she had to blame it on someone, so why not herself? She was stupid enough to take the injection and not think twice it wasn't permenant. And that led her to wonder about the other mutants she'd seen there as well, where they still anti-power or did theirs come back as well? Too many questions and still not enough answers.

She looked through the door at Hank, "Hey um...could Ah see Bobby for a sec?" He turned looking at her nodding allowing her permission inside the recovery room. She walked by him and into the room. At first she almost didn't regonize him in the semi darkness laying there with his eyes closed. It made her wonder if she had put him in a coma as well like Cody.

His eyes. those dark eyes fluttered open looking at her a weak smile coming across his face, "Rogue...what.."She put a gloved hand up in the air.

"Look Ah just want to say Ah'm sorry, I know it wasn't mah fault but Ah want to take responsibility. And Ah think its time we face the damn fact, there ain't no way we're evah gonna be togetha...Ah'm real sorry."She stated looking away. He didn't say anything. It was that defeaning silence that you knew wouldn't break, the silence that meant there was nothing left to say except goodbye. The silence that Rogue so desperately wanted to end but couldn't bring herself to it. She smiled vaguely and walked out not giving him anytime to stop her.

Normally if she drained someone it only took a few hours for them to heal, but something was obviously wrong because Bobby still looked ghostly white. Hank said he was okay and should be fine after a day or two but she didn't think he was telling her the truth. But thats the way it had to be, because of who she is she could never know the truth even if it meant someone she cared about dearly dying. Everyone rather keep her in the dark than let her in. She shrugged against the wall not really wanting to move.

"Stripes? You should be getting to school." Logan growled walking by her with a newspaper in his arms. She didn't look up, right now school was promising.

Disclaimer: sorry its so short! Its like 4 in the morning and I'm sort of sick so there ya go!


	3. Swamp Rat

Re Powered

Chapter 3

That cocky grin, those one of a kind cards...that reddish brown hair..and those sunglasses he wore when he was out in public. Anyone who came in the '_Nightly Double_' knew him by heart, his clothing style never changed, that trenchcoat never wore out. And he always sat in the middle table hustling anyone who thought they knew the game. Poker was his specialty. He sat there like all the other nights here in New York, waiting for someone to walk in and actually be worth playing. _Wonda' why Remy never see dem X-child'en in 'ere?_He knew practically everything about them...certain ones, like Logan he would regonize anywhere given he laid his eyes on him one time.

"You up for a game?" A gruff voice growled at him from behind. He looked up at the man, tall muscles...scary sort. His smirk never failed him, maybe this guy knew his game.

_"Oui,"_He replied shuffling the cards.

His name is Remy Lebeau. The prince of the Theives guild. He was one of a kind in mutants, for his eyes weren't usual color. Red on black, like fire and ice, light and dark, everything and anything that were opposite of each. That was him, the one who took his chances and never failed to lose. Gambling was what he lived by, everyday was a gamble in his eyes, you either lived or died. Thats how it was. He chose to live and survive. Thats why he left New Orleans, wanting change from the classic Bayou scenery to a more upbeat place.

He dealed the cards never taking his eyes off the man, "So what es dey man's name?"

"Logan,"He puffed out his cigar and watched the younger man deal, it was like watching a rodent smile looking at him. Very odd and unfamiliar as well. "tell me, why in the hell do you wear shades in a semi dark room bub?" he cocked one of his eye brows.

Remy's smirk grew even more, finally an x-man, not just any either. The tempermental one. "Dey light no good for Remy's eyes."his accent was heavy hard to understand what he was saying..and in which language.

"Cajun aren't ya?"

"_Oui,_" Remy looked at his hand and sighed. This was going to be a long game tonight.

* * *

Rogue walked out into the halls. Her outfit looked almost...ugh. She wondered sometimes if Kitty knew what she was doing while shopping for her a 'night out' outfit. The skirt was short, too short but thank god for the black leggings she drug out from her clothing, and then to beat it all Kitty had gotten her a strapless purple top, something she hated, not to mention the color. She ended up finding a matching pair of gloves for Rogue, but Rogue passed on them...deciding to dig out her elbow shoulder length gloves from her last birthday gift.

"Ya gals ready? Ah'm gettin pretty damn tired of awaitin oh y'all!"she yelled across the hall.

Kitty walked out in red dress, that was form fitting and her hair fully up in a bun. She had about the same expression on her face as she did when she got back from shopping..excitment! "Like chill out Rogue...we still have to wait on Tabby and Jubes!"

Rogue shrugged pacing the halls, hoping all the guys were still in their danger room session, she'd hate for them to see her all...dressed up, if you could call it...that.

Jubilee walked out in a jean mini skirt as well and a dark blue halter top, no jacket. She looked content with her clothes but Rogue could tell she wasn't comfy in them.

Tabby walked out next...Rogue, Jubes and Kitty looked horrified at her outfit.

"So girls...HOW ABOUT IT? What ya think?"she striked several poses, modeling her black tight pants and orangish yellow dress top that ended right about her knees.

"Great Ah think...gulp"Rogue smiled faintly. Jubilee gave her a thumbs up and Kitty was well...oblivious Kitty Pryde. The orangish yellow were electric colors that just didn't suit Tabby but hey, she liked it so let her wear it.

They walked downstairs seeing noone in sight they all made a run for the front doors. Just about home free, the fuzzy blue man appeared shocking and scaring all of them. His eyes glaring at the four girls.

"And vhere do you vour t'ink your going? Mh?"he crossed his arms looking at the youths. Rogue opened her mouth but nothing comprehendable came out.

"Like Storm totally said we could go out tonight, besides we remember the curfew!"She smiled seeing him move away from the door, just about as all were out she turned back and yelled,"See ya later Big blue!" He blushed tentively...young girls now days.

"Gee thanks Kitty, t'believe yah could've gotten us put back in that house!"Rogue added sarcastically. Jubes laughed looking at the smiling valley girl.

* * *

The sun was setting in New York and they walked around downtown looking for something to do, besides stay clear of bars and other X-men. The the last thing they wanted was for Logan to see them all dressed out for the night. He'd throw a "wolf fit" Rogue looked around the buildings, nothing interested her, nothing legal that is. Kitty soon started wearing the same bored expression on her face as well.

"Oh my god!"Tabby screamed out of frustration, "Lets go inside somewhere and do something!" She stopped dead on the sidewalk and crossed her arms and she continued,"If this is what you call fun Kitty, then I'm out!"

"Hey wait!"Jubilee pointed across the street to a clubby lookin building,"Lets check that place out!"She pulled Tabby and the rest followed her. They stood out front of the building, awing at its hopeful non boring entertaimnet.

"WAIT!" Kitty screamed pulling back Tabby from going in. "You have to be nineteen or older to enter." Rogue rolled her eyes and opened her mind, searching for a pysche, surely she had plenty.

Awaking one that she found already trying to get her attention she opened her eyes, "Thats a'ready t' care of ladies."She smirked. They regonized it instantly..well Kitty did. Opening the door casually they walked in each wearing their nerves on their sleeves.

"Wow, so like this is called the Nightly Double huh?" Kitty admired it, the loud uncontroling music, dancing everywhere, gambling...drinking. This was the kind of fun she was hoping to find. Rogue got lost in her thoughts, letting the pysch leave seeing nobody asking for Identification or anything. She found her way over to a table and sat there, Jubilee followed, not exactly feeling all that comfy having bodies grope up against her.

"Oh come on lets go dance!"Tabby tried pulling them away from the table, hearing her favorite song start playing, "_Take you There_" Rogue sit firmly in her seat, not budging and certainly not taking her eyes from what she saw across the room...Logan in a poker game, she pointed it out to the girls, they each shrugged following Tabitha to the dance floor.

She watched as their figures were lost in the crowds of people, she didn't care..she could no longer get out there around people and dance freely, she was a good dancer, but she was afraid to touch, to absorb someone again. It was a horrid feeling and more horrid to be absorbed.

"HEY YEE HAAWW!" She looked over into the dance floor, her eyes popped out and her mouth dropped, Tabitha and Jubilee Swing dancing and adding their own little dirty moves to it, and Kitty dancing with some stranger, he looked safe enough anyways...besides he wouldn't get far with her.

And her eyes drifted over to Logan again, he was losing his patience with the guy he was playing against that much was for sure. She looked at him letting her eyes drift over every inch she could see. his backside and his hair, dark skin from what she could tell, and then it happened, _Wolverine is about to lose it over there, Stripes you might wanna get going to help!_ Damn pyschs but she sprinted across the room.

* * *

"I saw ya there Cajun! You cheated, no other way!" He growled.

The young man's smirk was replaced with anger,"Non, Remy don't cheat! I dealt it fair and square, accept dey fact dere es always s'one going to play betta den you."

Rogue stood aside watching it unfold, she looked from Logan to the stranger...how weird he seemed. Wearing sunglasses indoors? She cocked her own eye brow. He had this arrogance about him, she hated that in men.

Logan landed his eyes on Rogue, he wasn't surprised to see her in here but he wasn't exactly wanting her over here. He was hoping the cajun hadn't laid his predatory eyes on her.

"Logan wha' in the world are ya ah doin?" she asked letting herself be known. Logan rolled his eyes looking away.

"He t'ink I be cheatin him at dis lil' game."Remy answered the smirk still on his face. Rogue turned shortly on her heel locking eyes with him.

"Was Ah talkin to you swamp rat?!"She glared daggers at him, she gave that look enough to know it was her signature 'death glare' Roberto told her time after time since the year started. After being woke up by them crazy boys playing some kind of game in the house, opening her door and glaring at the one with the biggest smile on his face. Roberto happened to be the unlucky soul. She already didn't like this guy, something about him had rat written all over him. Maybe thats why she chose swamp rat...the southern french accent of his and his cocky attitude.

Tabby and the girls stopped dancing as the music died, all attention was on Rogue and the 'swamp rat'."This isn't going to end good on the strangers end, lets get her out of her...and Logan as well. They crossed the floor over to Logan's side.

Cleary Remy had gotten the wrong impression and his grin got bigger, "Remy didn't know dey scary man traveled with such femmes." Rogue had heard enough and with the draw back of her fist, it collided with his nose.

Tabby and Kitty grabbed her and jerked her away while listening to her battle cries, "Yah wanna insinuate anythang else?!"

They all walked home, fun ended nothing else to do...and Rogue was pretty sure she grounded. But for the better she supposed it, arrogant men needed to be put in their place. Despite her arguing with Logan all the way home, she knew deep he wasn't mad AT her, he was mad because he didn't get to hit him himself.

"Did he give ya his name?" She asked quieting out the silence with her southern voice.

"Gambit...something tells me he's a mutant as well." Logan cracked his knuckles, "He ever comes around here, I'll knock him out."

TBC


	4. Mystery Solved

Re Powered

Disclaimer: well i'm glad so many people like..and its encouraging me to write another chapter..I don't think i've ever been this enthusiastic about anything...except getting out of school. This is sort of a record for me, 3 chapters a day. hehe! Well I didn't want Rogue to really seem nice to Remy at first, I mean yeah nice guy when you know him but before hand you just kinda wanna hurt him for being so darn annoying.

Chapter 4

Logan and Warren walked through the halls of the estate, no turning back now, the tension between the two was growing as well. Logan wasn't exactly too fond of Wing boy beside him, for one...look who his father is and two..he wasn't in the mood from the little bar brawl earlier in the evening.

They didn't know why they decided to take matters tonight especially since they had 'snuck' in without an appointment and the lady at the front desk was still shaking from Wolverine.

Warren gave him a sideways glance still sort of mad about the entire thing. Logan felt his eyes on him, "Look..she asked for it, nothing left I can say. You can be mad at me all you want Wings but I'm just doing this because Stripes hurt someone and she feels awful..I want answers too ya know."

"I feel she deserves answers myself and you all have my deepest sympathies but still, I shouldn't be here, me and my father aren't on good terms,"He took in a breathe recalling last time he had seen his father, "He is a busy man you know, I doubt he will want the likes of us intruding on him."

Logan stopped and grabbed Warren's arm forcing him against the wall, his claws out in an instant, "Whats that supposed to mean, 'the likes of us'? Ya know, we took you in and despite what weather witch says...I prefer everyone show us some respect." He let him go and walked on down the hall, yeah his temper was still very hot. He was also getting agitated because he didn't know which was Mr. Worthington was behind.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" A young woman stepped out into the semi dark halls looking at the two men. Her face half hidden and tons of papers in her hands. She looked somewhat scared and somewhat confused, "Warren, is that you?" She walked over to him smiling...sort of.

"Angie?"He gasped he walked over to his younger sister,"Angie this is Logan..one of the X-Men, I'm uh...staying with them now..where I'm accepted."He watched the smile and color drain from her face, and sheer anger as she dropped the papers.

"But...why...we made a cure and...this...this..."She stuttered out walking backwards leaning against the wall, tears forming in her eyes.

"Look...Angie, that cure is bogus! One of our X-MEN was injected with it...lasted for three months then next thing we know..she goes to kiss her boyfriend and he's out for days...he's just now waking back up...fully."He looked at her flairing his nostrels giving her the most intimidating look he could muster...usually scaring ladies wasn't his thing but something about the entire situation was sort of 'fishy'.

Angie stood there...she bit her bottom lip and looked down hestitantly at those papers.

Warren caught sight and looked as well...his expression grew dark as he picked them up. "Angie, why do you have these?"

"Father had been running tests on her...blood sample..."She was cut off by Logan.

"WHOSE BLOOD?"He snarled, he didn't bring out his claws but forced her against the wall with his hand around her neck. Warren pulled him back pushing the papers into his chest stepping inbetween him and his sister.

He read over them and his eyes almost popped out...

"We found something unique in one patient, her name Marie Darkholme, her mutant name 'Rogue' it seemed the first time we injected her, her skin wasn't allowing the needle through. Considering her mutation...I don't believe it was entirely her fault." Logan looked at Warren and then continued,"After a couple of days I started running tests on her blood, I found strands of the mutation in her DNA, I wondered at first what would happen and I took some serum and her blood and just one drop. Nothing happened at first. But over the course of a few days..the mutation strands started changing colors, from their regular reddish orange to a blue color."

Warren looked at his sister, her expression was gone and her skin was paler than normal, "You knew about this?" He asked her, she only looked at him. "For 3 months you had time to contact the Institute and you didn't. ANGELINA!" He started.

"Shut up and let me continue, kid,"Logan grumbled not taking his eyes off the papers, "I found that the mutant suppressor not only deactivated her powers..but it killed the manifestion of them...I hope she didn't them back."He chuckled the last part out and ruffled the paper out of his hands and went onto another one, "I woke up this morning down here in my lab, so for a month now I've been coming back to this girl's blood sample, and now I found...something extrodinary..her powers started manifesting again. I don't know how or why, but they are alive, killing the suppressor cells. And not only that but other strands of DNA are taking shape in there...brown strands..I don't know if her powers are mutating once again or if they are growing in size, such knowledge won't be available for maybe a 3 month time period when her powers return...BULLSHIT!"Logan yelled looking at Warren and his sister, "You get me in there and let me speak to this sicko! I want him giving me a full explanation of whats happening to Rogue!"

"I'm afraid he won't see _you_,"She smirked,"But Warren, you're family and more than welcome to come into his study." She pointed toward the door at the end of the hall, the family emblem embroidered on the door. Logan rolled his eyes.

Warren went toward the door and looked back at Logan, "I'll yell if I need you."

"Thats fine..the girl stays out here with me."He said taking her by the arm, Warren opened his mouth to protest but was cut off, "For information purposes." Warren rolled his eyes, thats how Logan played the game, taking hostages and rough housing, sometimes it made him think if joining the X-MEN was really all that worth it. Maybe-Maybe not.

Warren didn't knock just let himself in earning him a grunt from his sister. He ignored her and walked in.

The room was lit by the fireplace, the smell of roasting marshmallows filled the room. He looked around the walls, everything had changed since he left. The usual family portraits were taken down and new portraits of Angelina and her new career, no pictures of the family except her and their father.

He looked around the old man but didn't see him. "Father, are you there?"

A distant cough in the background and an old man walked forward in his night garmets, his hair line was receeding and the wrinkles were deeper under his eyes. Black rings around his eyes as well. "Well Warren, about time you came back..you know..I saved some elixir for you. I don't believe that Rogue will want it anymore."He smiled at his walking toward him fragily.

"No father, i'm content with what I am, i can only hope you accept that. Rogue is the reason i'm here. She...well her powers came back and we saw the file...what exactly is happening?"he asked helping his father to sit down on one of the large sofas.

"Her powers are too strong, stronger than any mutant's powers, they resist to die out and when you put the supressor in her blood, it was a risk. She's lucky her powers didn't kill everything in her body. But now her powers are back...it seemed that she is also gaining an old super heroe's powers..Carol Danvers? Does that name ring a bell?"

Warren nodded in acknowledgement...he remembered the night Carol went into the coma, he had wondered what happened to her, his father coughed and continued, "Its strange how those powers never seemed to show until now where they are seemingly making theirself permenant. With all of Rogue's powers...she's practically invinsible you know."

Warren sighed listening to his father.

Logan stood outside with his eyes closed but all his senses in tune to everything. He knew Angelina was watching him with disgust and he sure as hell didn't mind. After so many years of putting up with haters and 'anti' mutants he could just as well look at her and smile sarcastically like he did to everyone.

"So tell me are you always this tense?" She asked holding onto the papers looking at him still trying to make heads or tales of him.

"No, tell me, are you always staring at people? Go ahead Judge me, say what you will, but know this, I'm human too, the person that done this (showing off his claws) well he died, and because of him, I've learned to appriciate my life...why don't you do the same little girl."He snapped.

She pushed her blond hair out of her blue eyes, they were piercing and cold. He looked away unable to stand looking at her anymore. "I appriciate more than you probably do! I'm not anti mutant..especially considering my brother. I want him to live just as much as anyone, I've actually been protesting the bigots! The ones who think mutants shouldn't live! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she hissed back the claws had no effect on her.

Warren stepped into the hall looking at the two, somehow he got the impression Angie and Logan hadn't made nice conversation. "Logan...we need to get back, Angie, take care of him...I'll visit when I can."

They walked outside away from the house. Warren wanted to leave what information he aquired in his head..at least until they were in the confides of a vehicle. Logan didn't have to ask or anything to know, he unlocked the car and they got in.

"Well?"

"Carol Danvers? That name ring a bell?"Warren asked. Logan nodded. "Rogue absobed her. The first person she would take the life of or well put in a coma. Supposedly my father thinks it was when Rogue was young real young, it was accidental as well. The powers are just now showing up. The suppressors were destroyed after 3 months of hybernation in her. They manifested and mutated..Logan its a miracle she's not dead."

Logan started the car and lighted a cigar offering one to Warren who shot him the sarcastic look. "So what about that little boy, you know the one who they used?" Silence overtook the car and he turned to Warren waiting for an anwer,"He's alright isn't he? Did the same thing happen with other mutants?"

"The boy is dead...they don't know how or why, but somehow he died...no everything with the others he said was fine..it just happened with Rogue so far."Warren leaned his head back against the head prop and closed his eyes..they both had the same thing on their mind...how would they tell Storm.

Storm was sitting in the office, her mind on a lot of things, but most importantly Rogue, the child wasn't talking to anyone besides Kitty, Tabitha, and Jubilee, she was isolating herself once again from the team. She hated seeing her like that but she knew there was nothing she could say, or do that would comfort her. She once hoped that maybe, if they were lucky, the professor would somehow reappear..give her the answers she desired. She closed her eyes knowing full and well, she would seek those answers for herself and hopefully fulfill the dreams of the professor. She looked upon the wall, at her fallen comrades, the ones she first known, the first team of X-MEN, only her Jean and Scott. Those were the days, she remembered them so lividly in her mind, the first day they came together as a team, it had taken some time but the professor had gotten them to work together finally and peacefully.

"Professor may I come in?" It was Hank.

"Yes...come in."She turned around hoping the tears had dissolved on her dark skin so he couldn't tell. He walked in holding his head low. Long days and nights. "Is everything alright?" She motioned for him to take a seat.

"Bobby...he fell into a coma. I tried everything, nothing worked though...he just woken up and had gotten out of bed as I asked him to and he just fell back over. Something isn't right..Rogue's powers shouldn't have had this kind of effect on him, I mean maybe a good solid day but its been days! Storm, that supressor that was injected, I don't think was ever safe to begin with."

"Your right it was never safe for ROGUE to use anyways,"Logan stated marching in the room with Warren. Storm gave him a sarcastic grin.

"Do tell,"She replied.

"The supressor wore off because Rogue's powers are too strong and resistful. They manifested from the moment she had them neutralized, when she zapped Bobby, they had grown stronger taking more out of him, the coma shouldn't last long, but whats real interesting is the fact not only is her powers back but some others are as well." Warrren explained.

"Other powers? Dear Child...Rogue can't take on any permenant powers from people she absorbed if thats what your getting at." Hank pointed out.

"Exactly, thats why its true."Logan smiled knowing he had done his deed for the day..confusing the hell out of blue boy," Carol Danvers? It was when Rogue was real young...she sent the woman into a coma for life, taking everything from her, even her powers, it had to be when she was real young, because her powers so new and just starting to take form, they didn't realize they shouldn't form tht early so when Rogue 'touched' the woman they instantly got frightened and...ta...da!"

Storm held his explanation thinking it was stupid and crazy, "Logan if for one minute you think i'm going to believe, Carol Danver's powers have fused to give Rogue more power your just absolutely.."

(_A loud crash followed by tons of screams can be heard from the pool area_) Storm's mouth still open didn't know what to say, "Hold that thought."

They ran over to the door jerking it open and looked outside, everyone was staring at none other than Rogue.

Rogue stood there looking at her hands, had she really just done that? Had she really thrown that football into the wall causing the wall to shatter? When did she have super strength...she looked over at Storm and the others.

"Ah'm sorry!"She yelled out walking toward the door.

"You were saying?" Logan smirked. Storm turned and glared Logan, "Okay i'm leaving going to start mechanic classes."

"I must say those doctors and scientists really had their work cut out for them when they created that supressor. I wonder if they knew one mutant's powers wouldn't be contained?"

"I don't think they ever would have guessed. Hank, somehow we have to work with Rogue and help her control her powers, I think its more dire to the cause now than ever, she's only eighteen and I believe some of the other students may be able to help."

"Possibly, Jubilee, and I agree. She is getting more dangerous with her powers. If she can control them it puts the risk at ease. Maybe we need someone else as well...someone who..."He thought and couldn't exactly put his finger on it but he knew just the guy, "A certain Cajun, i'm sure he would jump at the idea, I remember taking my vacation down to New Orleans. Quite a nice fellow, has a way with the ladies and he's in town. I remember he asked about the X-MEN, he asked about the reopening and continuation of the school programs. I told him about the faculty some of the students but not in detail."

Storm and him walked inside continuing to talk, "I'll see what I can do to get in touch with this cajun you speak of. Hopefully he can help and not only that but help teach here at the school. Maybe even become part of the fighting team!"She smiled in hope.

Disclaimer: hahaha! Rogue probably won't like that!


	5. Beginning of the apocalypse

Re Powered

Disclaimer: well i'm glad so many people like...this one is to Rogue's misery! lol I'm sorry girl!I do not own X-MEN nor any franchise associated with X-MEN

Chapter 5

Rogue sat in Storm's office, the woman wasn't mad at her for yesterday's events she had just asked to speak with her alone. Rogue looked down at her hands wondering where her new powers were coming from. It wasn't like she knew or could think of anything that might have caused it either. But since her display of strength, she woke up this morning thinking she was getting out of bed, when really she had been floating in the air, she was surprised fireworks weren't shooting out her hands now.

Storm walked in slowly, a pleasant smile on her face, she must've been getting some work done finally. She never looked THAT happy on a regular day. "Good morning Rogue, how did you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good Ah suppose. Except when ah woke up this mornin, ah was floatin in the air."She said casually flipping her hair out of her face, she needed a hair cut badly. She watched color drain from Storm's face, it was like she was anticipating Rogue's coming of powers. "Ya wouldn't know anythang 'bout that now would ya?" she narrowed her green eyes on Storm.

"Rogue, why in heaven's name would you suggest something like that? No! I don't know anything of the sort, what kind of woman do you take me for?" she asked startled at her own reaction. They way her voice sounded, made her think of her critical analyzing mother. She rolled her eyes in her own dissapointment,"Look, your powers are growing and these new powers of yours just don't fit the bill. Your going to have to learn to control them, or your putting everyone in danger."

Rogue sat there not moving her glare, she knew the woman was right, there was no denying how powerful she was now, and she knew she was a big threat to anyone. She was like a lethal weapon waiting to be aimed and fired. "Well who ya got in mind to teach meh?"

"We have a series of teachers actually. Jubilee will be teaching you, and of course Tabitha. Kitty has asked to be there for moral support, though not all your practice hours. And we have another one...hopefully. Although he's probably a no show anyways, Hank said.."

"WHAT!"Rogue stood in shock, Storm asked mutants beyond the Mansion?! Wasn't like she didn't expect it but of all someone of the opposing gender, the very gender she had always wished to touch? What if she got carried away and lost herself and couldn't but feel close to him. "Storm, thats trouble just awaitin to happen!"

Storm smiled softly understanding the fear behind the statement,"Nobody would be blaming you. Besides its only practice nothing serious." Rogue slouched in her seat first looking toward the door then giving her best pout. "Rogue, thats enough. You can either accept what i'm offering you or find help on your own."

The matter was closed, Rogue nodded slightly hating she would be working with a complete stranger. Her thoughts clicked to thinking about the 'what ifs'._ What if he was one who shocked people just by touching them when he got afraid. What if he was a part bug, mutant and human, would he even be able to touch? What if he killed her on contact? Or worse what if she killed him without meaning too!?_She sighed realizing there was no way out.

Hank closed and locked his office door. He checked to make sure nobody else was while he made the call. It wasn't that he didn't want anyone to hear him, it was the fact of where he kept the phone numbers, and he didn't want the teens or anyone else seeing where he put them...just incase.

He walked over to the desk and sat down and casually opened up his diary. There in the front he flipped through the pages that contact information was stored. Grateful he had spent so many days organizing he finally came upon the name.

(_ring ring!_) "_Bonjour c'est Remy, Who is dis?"Half spoken in his native language, he sat up from his bed and flipped on the lights._

_"Remy, good to hear from you. Its Hank...Hank Mccoy. I was wondering if you could do the X-MEN a favor."He scratched his head, he listened to the heavy breathing on the other end. Was he smoking as well?_

_"Frère que vous connaissez que je peux." Remy laughed flicking out ashes of the cigarette, but realizing he spoke too soon started again,"What exactly is Remy doin'?" No sound on the other end._

_"Ah...helping a young girl control her powers...thats it."Hank neglected to go into detail, hoping Remy would just agree and let it be."Look thats really all I can..or am allowed to say at this point. I have work to do so can you help her or not._

_Remy smirked at the thought, helping a girl eh? He loved helping filles when they were introuble, "Oui, Remy help. But can I at least get de name of de fille?"_

_"What does it matter?_

_"I want to know."_

_"You'll know soon enough, if you just agree and come over."_

_Remy got out of bed holding the phone to his ear walking downstairs to the window...merde, it was raining,"Like I said Oui, but it rainin so maybe tomorrow?"_

_Hank rolled his eyes,"LOOK! she may not have tomorrow, okay? Who knows but if she doesn't learn to control these powers of hers, it could mean death for everyone she touches._

_Remy smirked, one who couldn't touch, it was too funny,"Okay, Remy be over in a few hours, give or take. Au revoir mon ami." He hung up the phone and continued to the bathroom._

_(Bonjour c'est Remy-hello this is Remy)  
(Frère que vous connaissez que je peux-brother you know I can)  
(Fille-girl)_

Rogue sat waiting in the danger room, it had been early this morning when Storm said those girls and a strange guy were going to help but nobody was in there yet. She sat down on the ground, keeping alert incase anyone tried funny business but the room remained deathly quiet.

"So are ya ready to practice gal?" Jubilee walked in the room excited stretching and walking toward Rogue.

"Okay look lets lay some ground rules; If ah push yah away, its nothin' p'sonal. Anytime yah need a break...take one."Rogue stated standing up. "Have yah seen the other person Storm hired to help meh?"

Jubilee nodded and they got started. Rogue pulled off a glove and and took a breathe. "This might just hurt alittle." She gently brushed her fingertips over Jubilee's palm. The girl seemed unphased for a second but that didn't last long, she stumbled back alittle.

"Whoa...man, that felt sour. Rogue I think you need to focus more on the touch, clear your mind, "Jubilee explained,"Though i'm not a hundred precent sure how your powers seem to run...rather its on emotion or nerves or what..lets just focus thats what we'll try."

"Okay but like ah said ah'm scared ah may nevah be able to get this...ya know ah've waited for so long to b' able to touch only to have the antidote NOT work. Ah wonder still...why didn't it." Jubilee gave her a reassuring smile.

Everyone who was helping Rogue had been informed of the discovery, they all knew, all wondered if they'd be able to help knowing what Rogue didn't. It killed Kitty and Rogue's other best friends because they spent the most time with her and well the valley girl hated keeping things from her.

"Right...well uh, lets get started!"Jubes stated.

It didn't take long before Jubilee was finally on the ground, her body felt weak to the touch and she had to have a break. Sure Rogue had made her mind up that she wanted this and was beginning not to fear as much, but with her powers increasing everytime she absorbed someone...she was getting more and more difficult to to touch and help practice.

"Jubes if yah wanna quite for the night we can. Yah look exhausted."Rogue pulled back on her glove.

Storm walked in the control room leading Remy to the elevator. "Mr.Lebeau, down there they are...so far they've been at this for three hours. I must say this isn't going to be easy." She smiled faintly at him knowing the difficult task before him.

He looked down there and kept his genuine smile on his face,"No problemo, Storm. Remy handle everything."He walked toward the elevator. His mind set on the task before him, besides the girl didn't look like she would harm a fly, from the one he saw, she looked almost soft but dark, hard hitting but not going to.

It didn't take long before he reached the ground floor, he pulled off his coat but left his glasses and cards intact on him, making sure that genuine smirk never left his face he walked casually over to the girls not saying a word yet.

Jubilee ran her hand over her forehead, she let Rogue take a break...the memories swimming in the girls head was beginning to get to her. She knew Rogue was seeing her life story and everything that came with her. Rogue even started talking to voices in her head...saying things like "Andy ah'm sorry for puttin' ya in the hospital!" and then to her surprise she even recalled her fifteenth birthday where she discovered her 'firework show' powers. Jubilee was trying, but everything that Rogue absorbed was haunting them both. Personally she didn't want to remember them and didn't want anyone else to know about them.

Rogue laid back letting the memories find a spot in her mind, she didn't absorb that much but enough to know why Jubilee hated her power with a passion...but at least she could touch unlike her.

"_Bonjour petits_. Tell Remy which one of ye _filles_ he be teachin'?" Remy's unmistakable voice chimed in the air, Rogue's eyes widened hearing that voice again...it was like a nightmare she couldn't escape.

Jubilee looked at the man, a faint blush creeping on her cheeks. Rogue had quite the opposite reaction, snarl and hopefully he'll go away.

"Swamp rat?" She asked quirking her eyebrow seeing as he wasn't leaving. He smirked wider.

"De skunk...you live here?" He chuckled. Rogue stood on that and cracked her knuckles.

"GIVE MEH ONE GOOD REASON WHY AH SHOULDN'T SEND YA TO A HOSPITAL AND LET THEM FIGURE OUT WHY YA HAVE A NEW ASSHOLE?"Her own smirk ran across her lips. His expression darkened and he took off his glasses revealing his red on black eyes.

"You wanna try me petit,"he smirked walking toward her,"Go ahead wit your best shot."

Jubilee backed away from the starting fight muttering,"Dude, she'll kick your ass."

"Naturally Ah always give it my best..."She swung at on that note, him barely dodging but grabbing her covered arm, thinking he was throwing her across the floor. But her powers wasn't about to let that happen, "Gee Cajun is that your best shot?" She flew toward him delivering what would have been a kick to his stomach had he not expected it charging a card...

"Non, but dis es!"He said throwing it at her scrambling backwards.

She looked at the card laying before her, the queen of hearts..rolling her eyes she backed away slowly not realizing...until the last minute.

Storm watching with horror ran toward the elevator, she should have known.

Rogue took off her gloves and walked toward him...he hadn't an idea in the world but saw her smile, one he didn't trust.

"Ya win Cajun...whatevah ya here for. Do it and leave meh alone. Lets shake on it," her arm extended looking completely innocent. He stared for a moment looking her over, did she think he was stupid? There was a catch one he wasn't sure of. He extended his arm and was about to touch her bare hand with his bare hand, just inches apart coming closer...

"ROGUE DON'T YOU DARE!" Storm pushed them both away from each other with throttling winds. Her eyes seething with anger. "HOW DARE THE BOTH OF YOU!"she rolled her eyes recalling the winds.

"Why is he here?!"Rogue demanded, her anger now pointed toward the weather witch. "Ya were thinkin' he was gonna teach me wasn't ya?" She hit the spot reading Storm's expression.

"De fille doesn't know den?" Remy opened his trap walking back toward them," She don't know 'bout de discovery?"

All eyes were fixated on Storm.

Storm glared for a moment on him...shit.

"What don't Ah know?"Rogue narrowed her eyes,"Ya keepin me in the dark again aren't ya...figures anyways."

"Rogue we didn't want you to worry and we're not a hundred percent su-"

"Sure of WHAT!"Rogue screamed, her patience was out the door the moment Remy walked in.

"Carol Danvers...you remember her?"Storm asked.

The color drained from Rogue's face...how could she forget, she destroyed that woman just by touching her. Maybe if the plane hadn't been on fire then she would be here right now. The plane was going down and Rogue was still onboard, coming hom from California where her aunt lived, only when danger struck she was the last one onboard the plane, Carol had no idea what was happening as she felt herself being drained by the child, but she knew she couldn't leave her there to her death and the choice was made. "The first person I put in a coma...Storm what does that have to do with.."The realization...hit hard. The ability to fly, super human strength and next would be the...Rogue closed her eyes feeling the tears welling up in them.

"The doctor who created the cure, he studied your blood for a time period, your mutation was too strong and we got scared for you child. I didn't want to bring anyone outside the mansion in, but he's good at what he does and comes highly recommended."Storm sighed realizing now they definitly wasn't getting anywhere.

Remy stood ther digesting what he was hearing, "So you the untouchable fille den? De one who slugged me in dat bar,"He smirked seeing the anger swelling in her face.

Jubilee looked at the bickering three...it was the beginning of the apocalypse in the institute.


	6. Absorbtion and Mutants

Re Powered

Disclaimer: SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED BUT OMG MY LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE A SOAP OPERA FOR THE PASTMONTHS!! School starting back next week and I had a hard time writing this...so anyways hope you enjoy

Chapter 6

5:30 in the evening, time for practice...but she had other ideas, ones that didn't invovle the ruby eyed cajun who now lived in the mansion. She rolled her eyes walking outside toward the oak tree. "He ain't teachin me and thats final,"she gruffed passing a few other students.

"ROGUE!" Tabby yelled running over to the mad teen who was now sprinting trying to escape the attempts that were chasing after her. All the girls knew about Remy staying and all somewhat jealous that he was only here for Rogue. Or at thats how he put it at breakfast which earned him a growl from Logan. Tabby had been especially hard on her about practice, she like everyone else wanted her to be able to touch again, but the way everything was happening...it seemed almost useless...this was the 3rd time she was making a break for it. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST PRACTICE!!"Tabby yelled again this time tackling Rogue to the ground sitting on her giving her the evil eye.

"Cuz, I don't like em! Y'al act like he's the best damn thang ta happen 'round h'yere and he ain't!" She pushed Tabby off her and stood again and continued walking.

"Rogue, please! I'll go down there with you! If he starts me and Amara will torch his ass, hm? How about that?" Tabby had no idea how good that sounded to Rogue. She turned and smiled at Tabby and they headed back toward the mansion.

* * *

Remy stood in the danger room leaning against the wall, clicking open and close on his lighter, his patience wearing thin with the fille already. "Chere gonna kill Remy," he muttered. 3 practices she had already skipped out on and maybe just maybe if he had reported her to Storm it would have stopped, he felt like he was wasting his time and hers.

"A'right cajun...Ah'm h'yere." she walked in wearing her uniform, eyes zeroing in on him like a hawk,"But Ah ain't alone, you try anything funny and they'll torch your ass!" Amara and Tabby walked in behind her giving him the same..only a little nicer evil eye. He smirked...she was really something.

"Good now your here, we con stop wasting time, non? Now take off da silly gloves."He ordered quirking his eye brow and taking his (i'm guessing) coat off and let it fall revealing his clothes, they looked somewhat like a regular uniform the team wore, only his was a dark midnight blue and black. "Come ere."

She turned slightly away looking almost stricken by his words, that blush creeping on her face. She knew the girls were silently giggling, after all why shouldn't they? She took the gloves off without hesitation, and it made her wonder if he honestly knew what he was getting into. Taking a breath she walked toward him but keeping her distance. "Close 'nough sugah?"

He sighed and held out his hands, he wanted to know what was so bad about her powers, why she acted as if it was a curse upon her, "Give Remy your 'and," he tried sounding soft and nice but wasn't sure she was taking it that way.

She bit her bottom lip..she was about to drain him dry._ He's crazy to think i'm about to let him hold my hand! Her inner voice screamed._

_"Its not holding hands dumbass! He is gonna let you drain him so he can size up your powers!" It was a familiar voice within her mind, "God Rogue...if your powers are growing stronger don't you think you should trust someone to help you out just a tad!!"_

Rogue was standing there her eyes almost closed, her hands bawled into fists at the voice in her head, it wasn't very screech like but loud and annoying. Amara and Tabitha walked over and looked at her. Remy's mouth was hung agape, he wasn't sure what to make of her.

_Dis fille has got lots o' problems Remy can't feex. He wonder what she doin' just'a standin dere. _He slowly reached for her hand...and he felt it..it was like a warning not to touch. Being who he is, he never takes warnings, he felt himself slowly fading down and out as his hand touched hers.

Rogue jolted alive feeling herself draining him, her entire body jumped backwards eyeing him, "Ah told ya!" Her voice was shaky and unsure. She watched him wabble for a moment triyng to get his balance back. Her powers were quite a knock to the head. She shifted watching his memories in her head, images of people...people she had never met..and from the scenes they appeared in, she hoped she never met them.

He looked at her wondering what was happening to her, she was going from one emotion to another, going from pale face back having color in her face. "Chere?" all his own strength allowed him before he fainted.

Rogue fell on her knees..closing her cat like eyes. His past surfacing in her head.

_The southern woman sat up in bed, looking across the dark room for him,"Remy?" she whispered in the dark night watching her breathe out in front of her. He was nowhere in the room. She pulled the covers close hoping he would come back to bed. He often did this during the night...sleep then wake up in a cold sweat leaving her for the bathroom...sometimes he left the house completely going for a beer. _

_Rogue only watched as a man walked in the room standing with a cigarette._

_"Yeah, w'at ya want?" his voice was suttle but not kind, still charming though nothing like his usual. The woman looked stricken at his tone but shook her head and rolled back over, not letting him see the tears in her eyes. "Fi'ured as much, non?" he walked out slamming the front door behind him._

Rogue opened her eyes realizing she drained more then enough from the cajun and just left, she didn't need to be in here after seeing that. He had walked out on someone he loved. "What a dumbass," she muttered slipping into her room before Logan said anything.

Remy sat up in a bed looking around, his strength still not all there but he was awake, he noticed the room was dim and cold, plenty of machines...yeah the furry one worked in here...the medi lab downstairs around the danger room.

"Nice to see you awake, Remy."Mccoy stated coming into the room with a clipboard, closing the door behind him,"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit non? I cann't believe da femme had dat kind 'ffect on someone." He rubbed his head getting comfortable on the bed.

"She is quite powerful but it seems she left you out cold..."

_ALARMS GO OFF_

Remy looked around at the room noticing light buzzers seemed to be going crazy. "Is dis part of me treatment?"

Mccoy nodded and left him laying there walking out in the hall. _Those alarms are not supposed to sound...unless.._His thoughts trailed off going back in Remy's room closing the door."Remy just stay in bed..I think its just a test drill.."

* * *

Storm made her way from her office to the living room looking around at the students. She didn't know herself why those alarms were sounding. The professor made them before he opened the institute and for purposes like destroying the mansion incase they were ever given out when the time wasn't right. "Whats going on?" she locked the doors while Kitty pulled the curtains shut.

"Like the alarms just started this!" Kitty yelled running frantically around.

"LOGAN! Get everyone suited up incase this isn't a drill, all older students, pair off with younger ones to help, even if this is a drill."Storm barked orders standing in the now dim lighted room while Logan ushered everyone else to the lockers.

Rogue lay on her bed, mind still frizzled in his memories..so many things she could see and they weren't making sense..all they done..was give her a headache.."Stupid cajun, ah shoulda known bettah then to let em touch me!" she muttered closing her eyes.

_The woman looked over at the man..he sat there so calmly..weapons still shealthed, not giving signs of threatening her. His eyes followed over to hers, and they locked. She sauntered her way over to him...hoping to also go unnoticed by everyone there who knew her._

_"What are ya doing 'ere?"She whispered._

_"Watching a belle femme like 'self."His lips forming a plausible smile for the first time since he left the house. She scratched her head and jerked him up pulling him toward the alley way door. She slung him against the wall pulling out a tiny dagger from her belt holding it firmly pointed at his throat._

_"Remy, should have known 'etter."_

_He smiled and took her hands in his..discarding the dagger pulling her closer..._

"ROGUE!"

Her eyes snapped open at the sight of Tabitha standing over her with her suit, "Whats going on?"

"Its a test drill...I think. Logan and Storm ordered everyone to suit up and pair off into groups."

A few minutes and they made their ways downstairs with the rest. Logan and Storm standing suited as well, keeping their faces calm, eyes looking innocent and worry free. Logan just gruffed like always. Storm seemed more calm and collective but worried.

"I'll go check and see whats happening outside. Could be false alarms ya know."Logan said after stifling off some smart ass retorts to this. Storm rolled her eyes as he walked outside.

Rogue's mind still fuzzy and unsure what the hell she just saw..the cajun with some overly make-uped whore and they were about to do some really stupid things, she wanted to push it off but that was just too strange. Like bad timing karma when you don't honestly need it. It was beginning to get under her skin especially when they had more pressing issues.

Kitty noticed Rogue couldn't keep focused just standing there, like something was agrivating her to the bone..she phase through some people behind Storm and walked over to the goth. "Like are you okay?"

"Like, can't you mind your own business?!"Rogue mocked the valley girl showing no interest of wanting to talk to her.Kitty turned away looking hurt.

Hearing nothing outside Storm moved toward the door herself, she didn't understand what was taking so long either, hearinf some complaining youngsters was beginning to annoy her. Opening the door her eyes widened in shock, her mouth hung agape and her hands clenched in fists...Logan of course had caught someone...but not just anyone...

Mystique.


	7. Mystique's folly

Re Powered

Disclaimer: SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED BUT OMG MY LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE A SOAP OPERA FOR THE PAST WEEKS!! honestly this isn't going to be a long chapter. so sorry. and this mystique centered...as in your going to know whats happening...what i was aiming for.

Chapter 7

All the while Mystique stayed in the mansion, she never talked once about her reason for being there. They hadn't glady accepted her, just accepted her. She was all alone sitting in the dark room, black night gown draping her blue skin. Her eyes watching outside at everyone else, stupid teens and their parties. But she did not forget her mission. She shivered thinking about what all had happened to cause this.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Mystique sat in her apartment, the life she now lived was decent. Working as an intern for the State department, of course all records of "Mystique" vanished and she was quite happy living normal. The time though was passing quite slow. She would wake up, head out in the crummy building passing the landlord who would yell at her constantly from the time she left and then when she would come in. At work, she had a corner office far from her boss's office. Nobody bothered her, they were mostly afraid of her. _

_She would sit at her desk typing reports and write out scripts for clients, sometime though it pissed her off. Looking out the window in California at other people who walked freely around. There were few mutants living out here, but she didn't mind being away from them. The less "anti mutant" protests. _

_She sat on her sofa the book "pride and prejudice" not really reading just skimming the pages. "Damn this life blows, if Magneto was here...he'd tell me to get working on the next pro mutant attack" she told herself. She flipped the lights off and walked into her small bedroom...slinging off her blazer and skirt, flopping down on her bed._

_"You'd like to get back to that kind of work would you?" a deep voice spoke in the dark. She rose up quick and sharp, her fighting instincts kicking back in. "Easy there, i'm here to offer you a job..one more satisfying then this."_

_"WHO ARE YOU!"_

_"Names aren't necessary right now, but I'm a mutant, one of the few here in Ventura."_

_She sat back down brushing her dark hair out of her eyes, she stared at him,"What kind of job?" His dark smile only grew._

* * *

Mystique closed her eyes, the worse deal she ever made. The cost was very high, she stood walking to the window watching them, the supposed future for the world. "Don't make me laugh, they're just teenagers."

"We're more than that sugah." Rogue walked in looking rather distant at Mystique. "Why did ya come back east?"

Mystique turned on her, "Times are changing, the "cure" did work, but for some; like us, it was reversed." Rogue's mouth dropped in shock, fists clenched, never had there been a more worse time then now that she wanted to kill the blue woman before her.

"I 'ad a normal life for once! And some freak jus' decided to take tha' away from meh!"She screamed closing her eyes. Mystique nodded and sat back down.

"You have to learn to control these powers, Rogue if you don't, whats coming for everyone will use your powers."

"What are you? Its messengah? I'll believe ya' when hell freezes over!"Rogue stormed out into the hall, her entire body mad.

Mystique knew what was coming, nobody could stop the inevitable, this thing wanted to use Rogue's powers. She knew Rogue was the strongest one, most challenged. She walked out into the hall herself, maybe everyone needed to know what was happening, maybe they could prepare for the upcoming battle for survival.

* * *

_**flashback:**_

_"What did you do to me!!"Mystique screamed in pain as the blue soaked through her skin..the mutation was back._

_"I require infiltration of the X-men!"He slapped her face grabbing her by the arm dragging her toward the van. She felt helpless against him, she wanted to kill him for doing this, no part of this was anything she signed up for. She was bound and blindfolded. _

_There was a long drive ahead for them, she sat in the back of the van scared, there was no talking between them since they left._

_"Why the X-men?"She asked quietly._

_"They have the one I require to set free the abomination."He snapped._

_She shifted uncomfortably,"Why not get anyone else to do this?"_

_"Sorry love, I don't work that way. You will do what I say or the little medicine I injected into you will rip your insides apart."_

_Days passed on the road, Mystique wasn't allowed to be unblindfolded and it seemed this man had every stop planned out, she could hear the men talking about her, laughing their asses off. Pathetic little wimps, she wanted nothing more then to stomp them and castrate them of their "jewels"._

_A couple more days passed and she could feel the vehicle stop completely. She wasn't allowed to take off the bounds nor the blindfold, still didn't know shit where she was. But she was led roughly by her hair, "Come on now bitch!"_

_"You better watch that tongue of yours!" She snapped on him, he only chuckled._

* * *

She didn't know how she killed that man, but when she looked back on it, he deserved to die. Her eyes filled with tears...she was happy being out there alone in California not having anyone to kill, never have been raped until now. He deserved to die along with many others and she only hoped everything he said would never happen.

She knocked quietly on the door, hoping they would listen to her now.

"Come in!" She heard a tired voice yell.

"Storm, I want to talk now."

TBC...


End file.
